cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
American Horror Story (2011 series)
American Horror Story (TV series; 2011 - present) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Murder House (season 1) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Asylum (season 2) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Coven (season 3) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Freak Show (season 4) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Hotel (season 5) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Roanoke (season 6) Created by Brad Falchuk and Ryan Murphy Plot Summary An anthology series that centers on different characters and locations, including a haunted house, an insane asylum, a witch coven, a freak show, a ghastly hotel and a malevolent farmhouse in Roanoke, North Carolina. Male Deaths: *Amir Arison (Episode 1.7: Open House) *Thomas Barbusca (Episode 5.11 Battle Royale) *Wes Bentley (Episode 4.3: Edward Mordrake - Part 1; Episode 5.12 Be Our Guest, Episode 6.4: Chapter 4) *Matthew Bomer (Episode 4.5: Pink Cupcakes; Episode 5.11 Battle Royale) *W. Earl Brown (Episode 1.10: Smoldering Children) *Orson Chaplin (Episode 6.5: Chapter 5) *Michael Chiklis (Episode 4.11: Magical Thinking) *Hahn Cho (Episode 6.4: Chapter 4) *Eric Close (Episode 1.3: Murder House) *Mike Colter (Episode 3.11: Protect the Coven) *Tyler Cook (Episode 5.2: Chutes and Ladders) *Mark Consuelos (Episode 2.10: The Name Game) *Darren Criss (Episode 5.5: Room Service) *Michael Cristofer (Episode 3.11: Protect the Coven) *James Cromwell (Episode 2.10: The Name Game) *Ian Anthony Dale (Episode 3.1: Bitchcraft) *Jordan David (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Kyle Davis (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Alexander Dreymon (Episode 3.9: Head) *Andrew Duplessie (Episode 4.1: Monsters Among Us) *Brando Eaton (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Joseph Fiennes (Episode 2.13: Madness Ends) *Mat Fraser (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Seth Gabel (Episode 5.4: Devil's Night) *James Gaudioso (Episode 1.3: Murder House) *Stephan Goldbach (Episode 6.1: Chapter 1) *Cuba Gooding Jr. (Episode 6.8: Chapter 8) *Michael Graziadei (Episode 1.9: Spooky Little Girl) *Max Greenfield (Episode 5.3 Mommy) *Travis Hammer (Episode 5.7: Flicker) *Josh Hamilton (Episode 3.9: Head) *Roger Hewlett (Episode 5.10: She Gets Revenge) *André Holland (Episode 6.7: Chapter 7) *Danny Huston (Episode 3.6: The Axeman Cometh; Episode 3.12: Go to Hell; Episode 4.13: Curtain Call [Off-Screen]) *Cheyenne Jackson (Episode 5.9: She Wants Revenge; Episode 6.7: Chapter 7) *Jason Scott Jenkins (Episode 5.3: Mommy) *Richard T. Jones (Episode 5.8: The Ten Commandments Killer) *Leslie Jordan (Epside 3.9: Head, Episode 6.4 Chapter 4) *Sam Kinsey (Episode 1.7: Open House) *Fredric Lehne *Adam Levine (Episode 2.3: Nor'easter) *Vince Lozano (Episode 5.9: She Wants Revenge) *John Carroll Lynch (Episode 4.4: Edward Mordrake - Part 2; Episode 5.4: Devil's Night) *Chris McGarry (Episode 2.8 Unholy Night) *Dylan McDermott (Episode 1.12: Afterbirth; Episode 2.13: Madness Ends) *Charles Melton (Episode 5.6: Room 33) *Christopher Neiman (Episode 4.10 Orphans) *Alexander Nimetz (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Denis O'Hare (Episode 3.7 The Dead; Episode 5.12 Be Our Guest, Episode 6.5 Chapter 5) *Josh Pence (Episode 5.11 Battle Royale) *Evan Peters (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy; Episode 3.1: Bitchcraft; Episode 5.2: Chutes and Ladders, Episode 6.5: Chapter 5 [as Edward Philippe Mott - Reenactment], Episode 6.6: Chapter 6) *Nathan Peterson (Episode 5.1: Checking In) *John Pyper-Ferguson (Episode 6.3: Chapter 3) *Zachary Quinto (Episode 1.8: Rubber Man; Episode 2.11: Spilt Milk) *Dane Rhodes (Episode 4.1: Monsters Among Us) *Matt Ross (Episode 1.7: Open House) *Henry G. Sanders (Episode 5.9: She Wants Revenge) *Bodhi Schulz (Episode 1.1: Pilot) *Kai Schulz (Episode 1.1: PIlot) *Teddy Sears (Episode 1.8: Rubber Man) *Drew Snyder (Episode 5.6: Room 33) *Anton Starkman (Episode 5.11 Battle Royale) *Eric Stonestreet (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Drew Rin Varick (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Amir Talai (Episode 5.12: Be Our Guest) *Charles Malik Whitfield (Episode 6.3: Chapter 3) *Finn Wittrock (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call; Episode 5.6: Room 33; Episode 5.10: She Gets Revenge; Episode 6.8: Chapter 8) *Benjamin Woolf (Episode 4.2: Massacres and Matinees) *Tom Virtue (Episode 5.5: Room Service) Female Deaths: *Chelsea Alden (Episode 6.7: Chapter 7) *Kamilla Alnes (Episode 5.1: Checking In) *Jyoti Amge (Episode 4.6: Bullseye [Dream Sequence]; Episode 4.7: Test of Strength) *Mädchen Amick (Episode 5.5: Room Service) *Kristen Ariza (Episode 5.5: Room Service) *Ava Acres (Episode 5.11 Battle Royale) *Chasty Ballesteros (Episode 5.1: Checking In) *Robin Bartlett (Episode 3.9: Head) *Angela Bassett (Episode 3.12: Go to Hell) *Kathy Bates (Episode 3.12: Go to Hell; Episode 4.8: Blood Bath, Episode 6.4: Chapter 4 [The Butcher - Reenactment], Episode 6.7: Chapter 7) *Jessica Belkin (Episode 5.7: Flicker) *Maya Berko (Episode 6.4: Chapter 4) *Sarah Booth (Episode 6.5: Chapter 5) *Alexandra Breckenridge (Episode 1.3: Murder House; Episode 3.4: Fearful Pranks Ensue) *Jamie Brewer (Episode 1.4: Halloween Part 1; Episode 3.10: The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks, Episode 4.12: Show Stoppers [Hallucination]) *Connie Britton (Episode 1.11: Birth) *Lizzie Brocheré (Episode 2.7: Dark Cousin) *Naomi Campbell (Episode 5.3: Mommy) *Frances Conroy (throughout Season 1; Episode 3.5: Burn, Witch. Burn!; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders; Episode 4.8: Blood Bath) *Alexandra Daddario (Episode 5.10: She Gets Revenge) *Jenna Dewan (Episode 2.9: The Coat Hanger) *Clea DuVall (Episode 2.2: Tricks and Treats) *Erika Ervin (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Christine Estabrook (Episode 5.7: Flicker) *Jo Farkas (Episode 5.10: She Gets Revenge) *Taissa Farmiga (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders) *Celia Finkelstein (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Lady Gaga (Episode 5.11: Battle Royale) *Marla Gibbs (Episode 5.9: She Wants Revenge) *Lara Grice (Episode 4.9: Tupperware Party Massacre) *Naomi Grossman (Episode 2.12: Continuum) *Grace Gummer (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Maliabeth Johnson (Episode 5.9: She Wants Revenge) *Patti LaBelle (Episode 4.4: Edward Mordrake - Part 2) *Gloria Laino (Episode 2.3: Nor'easter) *Jessica Lange (Episode 2.13: Madness Ends; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders; Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Jessica Lu (Episode 5.3: Room Service) *Shannon Lucio (Episode 6.6: Chapter 6 [Presumably]) *Patti LuPone (Episode 3.8: The Sacred Taking; Episode 3.10: The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks) *Eden Malyn (Episode 5.10: She Gets Revenge) *Kate Mara (Episode 1.3: Murder House) *Helena Mattsson (Episode 5.2: Chutes and Ladders) *Chrissy Metz (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Britne Oldford (Episode 2.12: Continuum) *Sarah Paulson (Episode 4.5: Pink Cupcakes [Dream Sequence], Episode 5.1: Checking In, Episode 6.5: Chapter 5 [Dream Sequence]) *Lindsay Pulsipher (Episode 5.11 Battle Royale) *Lily Rabe (Episode 1.7: Open House; Episode 2.10: The Name Game; Episode 3.1: Bitchcraft; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders; Episode 5.4: Devil's Night; Episode 6.8: Chapter 8) *Shauna Rappold (Episode 4.11: Magical Thinking) *Kristen Rakes (Episode 6.4: Chapter 4) *Ashley Rickards (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Emma Roberts (Episode 3.4: The Replacements; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders; Episode 4.12: Show Stoppers) *Irene Roseen (Episode 6.2: Chapter 2) *Rosa Salazar (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Angela Sarafyan (Episode 4.11: Magical Thinking) *Chloe Sevigny (Episode 2.6: The Origins of Monstrosity) *Gabourey Sidibe (Episode 4.9: Tupperware Party Massacre; Episode 5.11 Battle Royale) *Rose Siggins (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Azura Skye (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Mena Suvari (Episode 1.9: Spooky Little Girl) *Alessandra Torresani (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Mageina Tovah (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Alanna Ubach (Episode 5.12: Be Our Guest) *Robin Weigert (Episode 6.8: Chapter 8) *Celia Weston (Episode 4.12: Show Stoppers) *Mare Winningham (Episode 3.3: The Replacements; Episode 5.2: Chutes and Ladders) *Rebecca Wisocky (Episode 1.7: Open House) External Links: Purchase Season 1 at Movies Unlimited Purchase Season 2 at Movies Unlimited Category:TV Series Category:2011 TV series debuts Category:FX TV series Category:Horror Category:Anthology Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners